The invention generally relates to ECG evaluating systems and, in particular, a system for evaluating a Holter ECG and for generating a report of the evaluation.
Holter ECG evaluating systems are well known such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,183,354, 4,211,238, 4,316,249, 4,333,475, 4,336,810, 4,633,881 and 4,667,682, incorporated herein by reference. However, these systems have various drawbacks which make them slow and/or inaccurate.